1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric powered vehicles, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an electric vehicle chassis having a removable battery module and a business method of replacing the battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical powered vehicles have been available for many years but have never been widely accepted for use due to their limited range. An electrical powered vehicle typically includes an electric motor and drive train supported on a frame and enclosed in a body. A battery or bank of batteries are supported on the frame and connect to the electric motor to provide power thereto. The battery or bank of batteries requires a separate compartment and mounting assembly, which greatly increases vehicle weight and, thus, significantly limits vehicle range. Furthermore, the battery or bank of batteries was not normally removable from the vehicle, which rendered the vehicle inoperative during charging.
Electrical powered vehicles including removable battery packs to eliminate the necessity of placing the vehicle out of service during charging have been produced. Nevertheless, the removable battery packs still require a separate compartment and mounting assembly that increases vehicle weight to the point vehicle range is impracticably limited. Accordingly, there is a long felt need for an electrical powered vehicle design that integrates a removable battery pack in an existing vehicle structure, thereby reducing the excess weight that significantly limits vehicle range.
In accordance with the present invention, an electric powered vehicle includes a chassis defining a battery module compartment and a battery module insertable into the battery module compartment of the chassis. The electric powered vehicle further includes an access door coupled to the chassis, wherein the access door pivots from a closed position over the battery module compartment to an open position exposing the battery module compartment. The battery module includes a battery tray having an ignition contact to provide an electrical connection between the battery tray and an ignition system of the electric powered vehicle and a battery insertable into the battery tray. The battery includes an ignition contact to provide an electrical connection between the battery and the battery tray.
The electric powered vehicle further includes a locking assembly for locking the battery module within the battery module compartment of the chassis. The locking assembly includes a bolt residing within a cavity in the chassis, a biasing member for biasing the bolt to an unlocked position, and an electromagnetic field generator for generating an electromagnetic field that draws the bolt to a locked position within a cavity in the battery module. The locking assembly further includes a power contact engaged by the bolt in its locked position to provide an electrical connection among a battery of the battery module, the bolt, and an electric motor of the electric powered vehicle. The locking assembly still further includes an ignition contact engaged by the electromagnetic field generator to provide an electrical connection among a battery of the battery module, the electromagnetic field generator, and an ignition system of the electric powered vehicle.
The chassis includes a chassis front having a cross-member defining a front portion of the battery module compartment and a chassis rear having a cross-member defining a rear portion of the battery module compartment. The chassis front, the chassis rear, and a body of the electric vehicle may be formed integrally in a unibody construction, wherein a section of the body spanning the chassis front and the chassis rear defines a side portion of the battery module compartment. A chassis contact may be attached to the section of the body spanning the chassis front and the chassis rear to provide an electrical connection between a battery of the battery module and an ignition system of the electric powered vehicle. Alternatively, the chassis contact may be attached to the chassis front to provide an electrical connection between a battery of the battery module and an ignition system of the electric powered vehicle. The chassis may further include a support member attached between the chassis front and the chassis rear, wherein the support member defines a side portion of the battery module compartment. The chassis contact may be attached to the support member to provide an electrical connection between a battery of the battery module and an ignition system of the electric powered vehicle.
A method of replacing a battery module of an electric powered vehicle provides a service facility including a plurality of battery modules and a system for charging the battery modules. Upon the entry into the service facility of a driver in an electric powered vehicle with a depleted battery module, the depleted battery module is removed from the electric powered vehicle and replaced with a battery module including a fully charged battery. The driver is then charged for the battery module including the fully charged battery, and the depleted battery module is recharged.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a chassis defining a battery module compartment that receives a battery module therein as an integral part, thereby reducing vehicle weight and increasing vehicle range.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a battery module that easily slides into and out from the battery module compartment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism that maintains the battery module within the battery module compartment.
Still other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become evident to those of ordinary skill in the art in light of the following.